futurefandomcom-20200229-history
Famous People (Aiothai's Scenario)
The following is a list of famed individuals and their claim to eminence. Politicians * Erica Braxton: 47th President of the United States and first female President. * Valerie Plame: 7th CIA director and first female director. * Nancy Kerrigan: '''72nd Governor of Massachusetts and Olympic Ice-Skater. Known for inspiring independent political movement in the U.S. * '''Vladimir Putin: '''First President of the Eurasian Union. * '''Adriano Jaka Jamba: '''4th President of Angola and Angolan revolutionary. * '''Julián Hughes: '''49th President of the United States. First Latino President. Supported immigrant rights and held disdain for political extremes. * '''Kevin Durant: '''51st President of the United States, NBA superstar and 51st Vice President. First black Vice President. * '''John F. Kennedy: '''35th President of the United States. Assassinated in Dallas, Texas. * '''Franklin D. Roosevelt: '''32nd President of the United States. * '''Mila Hager: 51st President of the United States. Granddaughter of former President George W. Bush and great granddaughter of former President George H. W. Bush. * Anas Sarwar: '''First Prime Minister of Scotland. * '''Gavin Newsom: 40th Governor of California and four time Presidential candidate. Founder of Progressive Party. * Kate Ellis: '''Second female Prime Minster of Australia. * '''Leopoldo Lopez: '''President of Venezuela. Credited for the birth of democracy in Venezuela. * '''Boris Johnson: Prime Minister of the United Kingdom. * Narendra Modi: '''13th President of India. Received credit for ending slum problem, defeating and annexing Pakistan in the Fourth Indo-Pakistani War and boosting India's world influence. Sports stars * '''Michael Jordan: Six-time NBA champion with the Chicago Bulls. * Joe Montana: '''Three-time Super Bowl champion with the San Fransisco 49'ers. * '''Yulia Lipnitskaya: Five-time Olympic gold medalist in figure skating. * Marshawn Lynch: '''Two-time Super Bowl champion with the Seattle Seahawks. * '''Kevin Durant: Four-time NBA champion with the Oklahoma City Thunder. * Russell Wilson: '''Four-time Super Bowl champion with the Seattle Seahawks. * '''McKayla Maroney: '''Five-time Olympic gold medalist in gymnastics. * '''Russell Westbrook: '''Four-time NBA champion with the Oklahoma City Thunder. * '''Mo'ne Davis: '''First female to play in the MLB. Two-time World Series champion with the L.A. Dodgers. * '''Michael Phelps: '''23-time Olympic gold medalist in swimming. * '''Tim Duncan: '''Five-time NBA champion with the San Antonio Spurs. * '''Usain Bolt: '''Eleven-time Olympic gold medalist in sprinting. * '''Shaun White: Three-time Olympic gold-medalist in snowboarding. * Katarina Witt: '''Two-time Olympic gold-medalist in ice-skating. * '''LeBron James: Four-time NBA champion with the Miami Heat and Cleveland Cavaliers. * Babe Ruth: '''Seven-time World Series champion with the New York Yankees. * '''Ichiro Suzuki: One-time American League MVP with the Seattle Mariners. * Ken Griffey, Jr.: 'One-time American League MVP with the Seattle Mariners. * '''Terry Bradshaw: '''Four-time Super Bowl champion with the Pittsburgh Steelers. * '''Johnny Manziel: '''Two-time Super Bowl champion with the Cleveland Browns. * '''Aaron Rodgers: '''Three-time Super Bowl champion with the Green Bay Packers. * '''Brett Favre: '''One-time Super Bowl champion with the Green Bay Packers. * '''Tom Brady: '''Four-time Super Bowl champion with the New England Patriots. Famous for ''Deflate-Gate scandal. * '''Henry Hasselbeck: '''Two-time Super Bowl champion with the Seattle Seahawks. * '''Nick Montana: '''One-time Super Bowl champion. Businesspeople * '''Steve Jobs: '''Co-founder and CEO of Apple. * '''Palmer Luckey: '''Inventor of ''Oculus Rift ''and founder of Oculus VR. * '''Elon Musk: '''Founder and CEO of SpaceX. * '''Dan Connors: '''Co-founder and CEO of Telltale Games. * '''Bill Gates: Co-founder of Microsoft. * Eren Ozman: '''Chairwoman of Sierra Nevada. * '''Carl Dietrich: '''Co-founder and CEO of Terrafugia. * '''Sean Parker: '''First president of Facebook and billionaire. * '''Gabe Newell: '''Co-founder and managing director of Valve. * '''Mark Zuckerberg: Co-founder and CEO of Facebook. * '''Sergio Marchionne: '''CEO of Fiat Chrysler. * '''Jeff Bezos: '''Founder and CEO of Amazon.com. Category:Aiothai's Scenario Category:People (Aiothai's Scenario) Category:People Category:Famous People Category:Athletes Category:United States of America